vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136430-macros
Content ---- ---- ---- How is that at all helpful to having too many buttons spread out on the keyboard? I can already see if the abilities are on cool down. I don't want to have to let go of my movement buttons to get to my ability buttons which are half way across the keyboard. You can't design a game UI where you need to be constantly moving and dodging with W A S D and then at the same time demand players reach across the keyboard to hit the 8 key while at the same time using the mouse. Unless you are part dolphin, there are not enough appendages with the dexterity needed to use this UI effectively the way it is. Yeah, I played wow. We made macros so that you could stuff 4 buttons onto one button and whenever you pressed it the first one off cooldown would fire. It made the game much better. Wildstar talks about how the game is all about 'making it your game' and 'your adventure in nexus' but it isn't your game or your experience as long as you are stuck with these clumsy, 3rd grade UI design. | |} ---- or bind the 8 button to another key that is better also wow macros were meant for made the game really easy, even alterac valley have a gag item about it "i win button" | |} ---- ---- Or they could just not design the game like it's 1980? | |} ---- What? LOL! Sounds like you want Wildstar to be FPS. One-key-does-it-all | |} ---- ---- Ummm, i don't wanna rain on your parade, but Guild Wars 1 for example was pretty much this. I've played GW1 for ages, so the only huge difference is 2 more keys (jump and dodge). (you had to camp on ESC in addition sometimes to cancel an action right in time...) Edited October 3, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- Also, based on the fact that a lot of people have been playing WS since beta and achieving all of the objectives, that is not really true. As everything, it's a matter of practice. | |} ---- That's exactly why you can't macro. In 1980, you had the NES which only used 2 buttons + the D pad to play. You should be happy that they don't allow ez-mode in this game. This generation of gamer seriously needs a reality check. | |} ---- ---- I couldn't agree more with that, in so many aspects. I feel really ashamed of the attitude regarding almost all aspects of gaming that we see around today. It may be a vocal minority that passes that idea, but gesh... sometimes it's embarrassing. | |} ---- ---- Yes, and everyone gets a free programmable gaming mouse when they buy the game, right? Your competence as a player shouldn't depend on your ability to throw down a hundred bucks on a razor gaming mouse. Of course given Wildstar's sponsorship, that could be exactly what they are going for. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And unlike a lot of games, you can bind Mousewheel Up and down, which is FANTASTIC for rebinding F to Interact. Makes the spam F easy peasy. I have F on wheel up and V on wheel down, quick and easy interacting with the world. | |} ---- ---- I'm curious. How do you zoom the camera if the mouse wheel is taken? Or do the wheel do both things? Well, need and need. Medics could use both Atomize and Dual Shock at the same time with ease, and there was a bug with Discharge a while back letting you cast it multiple times at the same time. Just as some examples I remember, apart from what I mentioned earlier with combining Innate and Gadget for the extra Assault Power timed together. Or combining two other abilites which you use at the same time or cast after each other all the time. Making things easier. Regardless class, macros is not an evil thing. Edited October 4, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- :D :D :D :D :D OMG this is golden. This dude is seriously saying what he is saying? Then he says he "played" WOW, dude in wow you have more keybinds and you had to REBIND your keys, how about you REBIND your keys, it sucks that you are so accustomed to just sit in your ass and spam auto attacks to a PIÑATA that you think this game is hard :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- rebound those to PgUp and PgDn on my numpad for the rare moments I need them. I found I was zooming a lot more than I needed to before the change, once I got used to the change. Having something I do ALL the time like F and V was far more useful Edited October 4, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- Ahh, alright. Makes sense. My playstyle wouldn't work with that, I zoom way too often, tilting the camera, looking around, etc. I have no understanding for you :) I'm starting to feel twitchy just imagining it, haha. Edited October 4, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- ---- Well, that's simply not true, as the vast majority of skills invoke the GCD. If you really did play WoW, and you're not just drudging it up as the generic MMO boogie man/punching bag, there is absolutely no way you would really have any issues with a game like Wildstar, which has faaaaaaaaaar fewer skills/buttons to press. The fact that you're talking about moving your hand off your directional keys to the "other side of the keyboard" to press hotkeys speaks volumes, as well. Anyway, plenty of basic mouse + keyboard advice in this thread. That's not to say Wildstar's keybinding is great. I'd argue that there's likely plenty of PC gamers who's muscle memory works on keeping a similar control/keybind scheme between games, and the lack of ability to use the Shift key as a modifier is a real PITA. But, that's a whole other issue, and doesn't really change how few keys you need to hotkey in this game. | |} ---- ---- Well, they have. I recommend that you try the Mouselock option. Then, you get to move and dodge with WASD, look around with the mouse and fire off your two most frequently used combat abilities with left and right mouse buttons. It then really isn't hard to put your remaining LAS buttons on (say) E, R, T and 3, 4, 5. Interrupt cooldowns are long (15-35 seconds-ish) depending on class and so you aren't exactly mashing them. I accept that pressing 8 while trying to move with WASD is not feasable, so fix the problem by rebinding some keys. You can turn mouselock on like this: -> Controls -> tick the top left three boxes in the panel -> Keybindings Bind a key for "Toggle Mouselock" - this will allow yo uto free the cursor if you need to (e.g. target something in the world) Bind a key for "Toggle Hold Mouselook" - this will allow you to release the mouse while this key is held (shift, control etc won't work though). Find your primary combat abilities, and bind one to LEFT MOUSE BUTTON and one to RIGHT MOUSE BUTTON This will completely change the way you look at the game, not to mention increasing your DPS. Don't forget to rebind you remaining LAS buttons to something accessible, like 3,4,5,E,R,T. Have Fun! | |} ---- Yeah, I have my mouse wheel bound to "interact" in one direction and "dash" in the other. Rolling the mouse wheel forwards and seeing your character dashing forwards just feels so intuitive! | |} ---- See, the difference between this game and WoW is that you need to constantly have your fingers on the movement keys to dodge. So you can't move your hand around the keyboard like you can in WoW. There are stuns where you have to hold down one of the direction buttons to break out as well which means your hand is trapped in that one little chunk of the keyboard. If we had macros I could reduce the 9 buttons I need to press into 3 or 4 buttons and then I wouldn't need to be constantly looking down at my keyboard and adjusting my hand's position to get the buttons past #5. I would really like to look at the game not my keyboard while fighting a boss. It would be really nice to be able to see the game. Right now the controls just feel clumsy and restrictive. | |} ---- How is "B" is not far from WASD in your keyboard? | |} ---- ----